


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unrequited

Natasha was walking along the corridor when she heard something. 

It was a female moaning. 

She wondered who it was.

She looked around the corner and what she saw stopped her heart. 

There was Deputy Director of Shield pressed against the wall.

Clint Barton was sucking a hickey on her neck.

Her partner, friend and secretly the object of her affections was already involved with someone. 

Natasha quickly turned and went back to the Gym to take out her frustrations. 

She was too late.

Clint had found someone else. 

And Natasha was heart broken.


End file.
